


Just One Dance

by MTL17



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Sometimes that's all it takes for old feelings to become overwhelming, but Zoe isn't quite the innocent snowflake Madison remembers.This story takes place after Episode 5 of American Horror Story: Apocalypse.





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story: Apocalypse. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Just one dance. That's all it had taken. Just one little dance, which wasn't even a result of booze or drugs, but some ass hole Warlock showing off his powers making them dance around with each other. That's all it had taken for Zoe Benson and Madison Montgomery to have all their old feelings for each other come rushing back until one was pushing the other against a wall and frantically kissing her. They weren't even sure who started it, or who started to drag the other towards the guestrooms of this creepy school for Warlocks. Although it was probably Zoe, as she actually knew where she was going, although she certainly wouldn't put it past Madison to be using some kind of spell, or having made a note of places she could have sex in as soon as she arrived.

Of course how Zoe found herself lying on her back on a bed with Madison freaking Montgomery on top of her, she and the former child star frantically making out, didn't matter. All that mattered was stopping it. Because this was a mistake, just like it had been the first time Madison had been bought back from the dead and they had that weird threesome with her now dead boyfriend. Unfortunately those memories of Madison's beauty, and just how good she was at kissing, had totally failed her, leaving her totally unprepared for this. Even when Madison broke the kiss, what felt like hours later, and started working on Zoe's neck it seemed to be an eternity before she finally spoke up against this.

"Stop." Zoe finally whimpered, sounding incredibly unconvincing, although to her credit Madison surprisingly obeyed.

She did it by sighing in annoyance, and then Madison glared at her and asked, "Why?"

"Because... everything Madison! Just, everything!" Zoe exclaimed in frustration.

"Like what?" Madison pushed.

"Like, we are facing an Apocalypse? And a creepy guy might be the next Supreme? And it was never like... that with us?" Zoe pointed out.

"Please, when bad things are happening is the perfect time to have sex." Madison scoffed, before adding softly, "And things were kind of like that between us."

"No they weren't." Zoe protested.

"Yes they were, and you know it. You just didn't want to admit it. And neither did I." Madison pointed out, knowing she would have to open up to get what she wanted, but hating the fact that she actually had to add the frustrating truth of it, "The... the fact I never pulled my head out of my ass long enough to make a real move on you, is like, the biggest regret of my life."

"Really?" Zoe question softly.

"Yeah." Madison admitted, not looking the other girl in the eye.

There was a long silence and then Zoe pointed out, "You know I can't, well... I never did find a real fix for..."

"Your deadly vag? Yeah, I figured." Madison said as cruelly as ever, before reminding the other Witch, "But the way I remember it, we came up with some very inventive ways to work around that during our little threesome. And best of all, this time I get that mouth of yours all to myself."

Zoe desperately wanted to roll her eyes at this, especially as Madison slid a finger over her mouth during that last statement. But she was also leaning in the same time, and Zoe just couldn't move, because it would mean breaking the moment, and then Madison wouldn't kiss her. Which she didn't want, but at the same time she did, and the indecision led to her being kissed again and for a few blissful minutes she got out of her head and just enjoy the sensation. Then all of a sudden Madison was rolling them over, breaking the kiss, and with a flick of her wrist they were both naked and the bitch was looking at her expectantly. Which was a trick Madison had done during their first, and last time together, but while last time Zoe had instinctively covered her body this time she just glared back at Madison, making the blonde side.

"Well? Get to it then." Madison sighed in annoyance, "Making out with you is hot and all, but it's not what kept me sane in hell. So let's get that mouth of yours where it belongs, shall we?"

Try not to give away the fact that she was flattered by part of that by concentrating on her annoyance Zoe huffed, "What's the magic word?"

"If you insist." Madison grinned wickedly, before quickly doing a spell which forced Zoe to crawl down so that her head was in between her legs.

Once that spell wore off Zoe glared up at the other Witch and pointed out, "You know that's not what I meant."

"Fine." Madison sighed in annoyance, before asking as nicely as possible, at least for her, which still sounded condescending, "Pretty please eat my cunt? Please, oh come on Zoe, cut it out. We both know that I don't need any more preparation, and clearly I don't need your boyfriend to make me wet. I never did. And we both know it. You remember that night, don't you Zoe? Mmmmm, he was totally the third wheel between the three of us, and it totally freaked us out. And now here we are. The two of us, together, mmmmm, just like it should have been back then. Me on my back, legs spread, and you about to dine on your favourite dish. So go ahead slut, eat up. I've got a yummy hair pie, just for you. I know it's your favourite, so eat it. Eat it! Oh please Zoe, eat me. Eat my pussy, mmmmm, lick my fucking cunt! Oh yes, yes please, ooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeessssssss, eat me!"

Finally seeing a opportunity to punish Madison for all this, but maybe especially her impatience at this stage, Zoe started to kiss the flesh surrounding Madison's 'hair pie', as she had called it. Not that it was actually that hairy, Madison having taken the liberty of shaving it into a cute little landing strip, meaning there was plenty of bare flesh for Zoe to press teasingly gentle kisses too. She even slid her lips up and down Madison's inner thighs, teasing her about going even lower, but not even Zoe had the patience for that. Especially not when Madison's pussy was right in front of her, the smell finally getting to her to the point where Zoe had no choice but to start licking it.

Madison had pretty much bet her sanity on it, because it had been way too long since she'd last had sex of any kind, and she never got off harder than she had the last time Zoe Benson had eaten her pussy. During those frustrating moments before she felt that heaven again she vividly flashback to the first and only time she'd had the pleasure. She could vividly picture herself riding Zoe's face as if it was happening in front of her, the image having kept her from losing her mind in hell. Although while that was true it had also been torture, because it reminded her of what she could no longer have, Madison unable to even finish getting herself off at the image before she was interrupted, because, well, it had literally been hell. Kind of like this moment.

No, this was nothing like hell. Hell was endless torture. This was just a pretty girl teasing her. It was equal to when Kyle, Zoe's then boyfriend and third wheel in their threesome, had shoved his cock in her mouth while Madison was busy riding his girlfriend's face. At the time it had been a welcome distraction from just how much she was enjoying having sex with Zoe, but afterwards Madison found herself wishing she pushed him away and insisted he wait until after she was finished. Or just told him to leave so she could have just kept riding that pretty face all night. Of course Zoe wouldn't let her back then, but now things were different. Wonderfully different, and while it was frustrating to have to wait it was worth it for the feeling of a tongue touching her cunt again.

As soon as that happened Madison let out a extremely happy and loud cry followed by an equally happy and loud moan as she once again felt a tongue on her pussy. And not just any tongue, but a girl's tongue. Zoe's tongue. Which if Madison was being honest with herself was the thing she wanted to feel most. Especially as the heavenly sensation was then repeated, Zoe beginning to lick her pussy at a steady rhythm, starting at the very bottom of her cunt and working her way up to the top each time. Which of course had more moans and cries slipping from Madison's lips, along with whimpers, gasps, and even cries of Zoe's name. For a while that was all it was, Madison unable to say anything else, but it wasn't long before she found the strength for taunting again.

"Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, mmmmm, eat that fucking cunt! Eat it!" Madison swore deliriously, admitting along the way, "Mmmmm, I told Michael I hadn't had a deep dicking in a while, and I would have gladly led him dick me if he wanted. Yeah, he's cute enough that I would have probably gone for him even if he wasn't my saviour, and I wasn't desperate. But what I really wanted, was your tongue. Ha, maybe that would have got him to fuck me. Can you imagine it? Telling him, or better yet Cordelia, mmmmm, the first thing I wanted to do after I got out of hell was to find you and sit on your face. Oh fuck yeah, oooooooh shit, maybe I should tell them now, huh? Tell the whole fucking world that Madison Montgomery is back bitches, and she loves letting a nobody like you lez out on her cunt. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, that's what I should do, oh yessssssss, you've gotten better at this, oooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh, lick me! Lick me just like that! Oh fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck!"

Even though Madison didn't think it could be possible Zoe had somehow become better at eating pussy. Or maybe she was naturally this good, and her memory was just failing her, like it had with the kissing. Or maybe she hadn't given Zoe a proper chance to give her everything she had before she started grinding down on her face. Most likely it was a combination of all three, but whatever the case Madison was definitely receiving the benefit now, as once again she lost the ability to speak. Which may have been Zoe's intention, and if that was the case Madison was impressed. She didn't think the seemingly goody two shoes had it in her. Although maybe she should have known better by now that Zoe Benson had a way of surprising her.

Zoe was trying to silence Madison, and she was very proud of herself for succeeding. The most reliable way was of course to kiss her, at least when it came to things they would both enjoy, and Zoe was very tempted right now to crawl back up Madison's body and guaranty her silence. Maybe as a way to tease her some more by stopping entirely, or more likely slip a finger or two inside the other girl to make sure Madison didn't come down from her high. Both were tempting, but for the most part Zoe only wanted to kiss Madison when she was in a good mood with the bitch, and that definitely wasn't the case now thanks to the former child star running her mouth.

It wasn't just the taunting words, or the embarrassing idea of Cordelia knowing about their past, or even Zoe being reminded about just how much she loved this. No, the thing which mostly upset Zoe in that moment was the idea that the first thing Madison had done when she was resurrected was offer herself up to the Antichrist. Zoe was extremely grateful he had declined that offer, as she hated to think of letting her tongue touch something he had, which was a natural and understandable feeling to have. However it was more than that. She felt jealous. It was insane, especially considering how they'd left things, but Zoe almost felt like Madison had tried to cheat on her.

Hating herself for that thought Zoe did her best to concentrate on getting her revenge on Madison the best way she knew how. Which might have also seemed insane considering it involved lingering her tongue against Madison's clit and even taking that sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth and gently suck on it, but if there was one thing Madison hated it was not getting what she wanted. Or more accurately, getting a taste of it, but not the whole thing. Which had been the case both during this bitch's acting career, and during her previous lives trying to be a Witch. And now Zoe was going to tease her like never before, even if it meant that inevitably Madison found her voice again, and restarted the taunting.

"Yessssss, eat me you bitch! Eat me! Fucking eat my fucking pussy, ohhhhhhh fuck!" Madison cried out, getting increasingly desperate, "Fucking eat me you lezzie little slut! Oh fuck! Mmmmm yes, eat my pussy like it's your job! Because it is! Ooooooh yesssssss, I don't care what else you do in your life, for this moment your only purpose is to eat my fucking pussy, you got that, ho? Ohhhhhh yessssss, mmmmm, just like that, oh fuck! Oh fuck! You've got better. Mmmmm fuckkkkkk yeahhhhhh, you've definitely got better at this Zoe, oh shit, and I didn't think that was possible. Yeahhhhhh, you probably spent the last few years eating cunt, huh? Sneaking into every girl's bed in that fucking Academy, ohhhhhhh, practising your muff diving skills just so that you could become the biggest rug munching dyke on this fucking planet so that the next time you got anywhere near my cunt I'd become fucking addicted to your mouth and let you eat me whenever you want. Well go ahead you bitch, oooooooh yes, show me just how good you are. Show me by making me cum! Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, make me cum!"

They both knew that Madison would have to do better than that for Zoe to make her cum, and naturally it didn't take long after that for her to reach that point. Not that Zoe had any intention of making her cum anytime soon. No, she fully intended to punish Madison, and of course savour that flavour she had dearly missed, most of all to prove that the other Witch was absolutely right about one thing, Zoe had gotten better at this. She hadn't sneaked into the rooms of every girl, but she had been seduced by a number of the older students who recognised her for the pussy loving slut she was. Of course most of them were like Madison, mistaking her for a bottom because of it. And boy, was Madison in for a surprise.

Madison was quickly running out of patience with this pussy loving bottom. Zoe might be giving her more pleasure than she'd had in years, with the only thing which could compete being when she had originally sat on Zoe's face, and this just might be better as Madison was now this hot little dyke slut's soul focus. However Madison had got horribly acquainted with the experience of not getting what she wanted, and she wasn't sure how long she could put up with this gentle shit. Especially as every time she got a rhythm going with her words Zoe would increase the attention to her clit, or tease her entrance just right, or simply increase the force of the pussy licking to make her lose her train of thought.

Enough was enough, and if Zoe wasn't going to make her cum Madison would just have to take matters into her own hands. Make herself cum if she had too. Of course not with her own hands, she'd had more than enough of that lately. No, either Zoe got her off or Madison was going to use her face to do it. Which was exactly what she attempted after a few more long seconds of not cumming, Madison grabbing firmly to the other girl and flipping them over so that Zoe was on her back with Madison pushing her cunt firmly down on the other Witch's face, and then beginning to grind against it as she gave her a more intense tongue lashing, while demanding a tongue lashing of her own, albeit in the much more pleasurable way.

"I said make me cum bitch!" Madison literally spat as she flipped their positions, and then when she began the grinding ordered, "Eat my fucking cunt like the muff munching whore you are and make me cum! Ooooooh fuckkkkkk, mmmmm, more, more, more, fuck me you lezzie bitch! Mmmmm yeahhhhhhh, fucking tongue fuck my fucking twat! Oh fuck Zoe, mmmmm, I've been waiting all these years to fill your tongue inside me again, ohhhhhhh, please stop denying me. Please just fuck me! Fuck me hard, oh God, oh fuck me, tongue fuck my fucking pussy! Ohhhhh yessssss, fuck it with your dyke tongue! Oh fuck! Fuck! Hey! No fair! No please, Zoe, ohhhhhhhh Zoe please, please fuck me and make me cum! Ooooooh please, oooooooh fuck me and make me cum fuck me and make me cum fuck me and make me cum AAAAAAAHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK!"

Just as Madison was getting really close to cumming Zoe had to ruin it by flipping them back over. Madison then tried to flip them again, but to her surprise Zoe kept her pinned down in a move the actress wouldn't have thought her capable of. It was impressive, and hot, but mostly it was frustrating. So much so Madison very nearly used a spell on Zoe. However her magic could be unpredictable at the best of times, and the last thing Madison wanted to was seriously hurt Zoe, especially when the other girl was so close to making her cum. Which left her no choice but to plead pathetically, Madison unable to think of anything better as she was going out of her mind with need at that point.

Thankfully Zoe finally showed her some mercy, shoving that talented tongue of hers as deep as it would go inside of Madison, instantly triggering the hardest climax of Madison's life. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, each just as powerful as the last. So yeah, Zoe Benson had definitely got better at eating pussy, because there was no way that Madison would have possibly forgotten this. It was also very possible that Madison had been so deep in the closet that she didn't know she was gay, or that she was just head over heels in love with Zoe. Or both. Both was definitely the scariest option, but luckily for a few blissful minutes Madison lost the ability to think about that, or anything else, as she became completely lost in the ecstasy she was feeling.

Zoe knew she had feelings for Madison Montgomery, and they weren't unrequited, which was incredibly scary, but in that moment she was also allowed to forget that entirely as her entire world became first swallowing the precious liquid flooding her mouth, and then getting more of it. Luckily unlike the first time she had sex with a girl, had sex with Madison, Zoe now had a lot of practice at this, and she didn't have Madison grinding down on her face and forcing her to lose so much precious liquid. She was even able to swallow every drop during that first orgasm, and at least the majority of the following climaxes as in between each of those she shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into the other girl's cunt and fucked her with it.

Sadly Zoe didn't get to tongue fuck Madison very long, because as soon as she built up a rhythm the other Witch was cumming again, forcing Zoe to wrap her mouth firmly around Madison's entrance and start swallowing again. Most likely this was because she had just built Madison up, although it might have also helped that she had just put the bitch in her place, only making her cum when Zoe wanted to and then stopping her from taking over. There was also the fact that they had feelings for each other, but again Zoe wasn't focusing on that. No, she was obsessed with making Madison cum as hard and as frequently as possible, and while it broke her heart to pull her mouth away from the other girl's cunt she had to if she was going to continue doing this to the best of her abilities. It also further put Madison in her place, which sealed the deal.

Besides, Zoe could comfort herself with the fact that she could collect that cum later, and it wasn't like this wasn't something she didn't enjoy. In fact she enjoyed it almost just as much. Which was of course to replace her tongue with her fingers, pushing first one, then two, and then finally three as deep as they would go into Madison's cunt and then start slamming them in and out of her. Meanwhile she wrapped her mouth around Madison's clit and began ruthlessly sucking and licking it. Which of course made Madison cum even more, this time on Zoe's fingers, like the hot bottom she was. Then Zoe started switching back and forth between these techniques, rejoicing as she got that cum she had promised herself.

Part of Zoe would have been content if this was it, if this was all they did tonight. In fact she would get an incredible thrill out of reminding Madison that she literally fucked her into unconsciousness just using her tongue and fingers. And maybe if this was an inexperienced student of hers who had been all talk before exposing the fact she was out of her depth Zoe might have left after this, or just provided after-care. But no, this was Madison Montgomery, and Zoe just couldn't resist pushing things further. Much further than they had originally. So just as she was on the verge of knocking Madison into unconsciousness Zoe suddenly pulled away from the other girl's twat and then kissed her on the lips before Madison had a chance to protest.

Madison initially opened her mouth to protest, as she hated to be denied pleasure, but she was kind of impressed that she barely got the chance to part her lips before her mouth was being invaded by Zoe's tongue. Also while part of her felt she should have been pushing the other girl away and screaming ewww, gross, the truth was Madison found it kind of hot to be tasting herself on Zoe's lips and tongue. Plus it seemed like the least she could do after those amazing orgasms. Then there was the fact that honestly she could do with the time to recover, and kissing Zoe did a great job of refuelling Madison's lust, and made it even easier to return the favour, even if it wasn't in the exact same way. Or maybe especially because it wasn't in the exact same way.

Whatever, the point was eventually Madison broke the kiss and asked, "So, do you have a glove or something?"

"What?" Zoe frowned in confusion.

"A glove." Madison sighed and rolled her eyes, "For me to fuck you with, duh."

There was a brief pause and then Zoe laughed, and confirmed, "Or something."

Which was very mysterious, although it was quickly solved, albeit with a slight detour featuring Zoe kissing her cheek and Madison absolutely not blushing. She didn't, okay? She absolutely didn't, and she didn't know what Zoe was giggling about. Then just before Madison was going to say something to knock that smile off of Zoe's face the other girl muttered some words and then suddenly a toy appeared in her hand. Specifically a strap-on dildo, which made Madison's eyes light up with joy, and a smile crossed her face. But before she could reach out to grab it Zoe had the nerve to step into the harness, slowly pull it up her thighs, tightened it around her waist and then start stroking it as if it was real.

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Madison grumbled dryly, knowing the answer full well.

"What?" Zoe mocked, "From what I hear Madison Montgomery is an expert with these things."

"Only with real cocks, not dyke cocks." Madison quickly clarified, "But I'll be happy to learn, just as soon as you hand it over."

"Not a chance." Zoe said firmly.

"Bitch please, we both know the only thing you're going to do with that is hurt yourself. Or me. So hand it over." Madison pushed.

There was a brief pause and then Zoe slowly approached the bed until she was standing above Madison, who would have been towering over her even if she was on her feet too, but with Madison on the bed it was truly intimidating, and then Zoe asked, "You said it yourself, you have no experience with girl cock, but I do. While you've been burning in hell I've been fucking every hot piece of ass in our Coven, and a lot outside of it, and I've made them all scream my name. And I can do the same to you, if you ask nicely. I can make your eyes pop out of your head, and your body quiver and writhe underneath me as I make you cum over, and over, and over again until you forget your own name. And I can make you love every second of it."

"Really?" Madison raised an eyebrow.

Zoe nodded, and confidently added, "All you have to do is ask."

There was another pause, then Madison laid back and called Zoe's bluff, "Go on then, impress me."

"You first." Zoe shot back, "What? I've heard Madison Montgomery gives the best blow jobs."

To emphasise her point Zoe mimicked a BJ, which would have probably deeply insulted Madison if it was anyone else, but instead she just laughed, and challenged, "Make me!"

After only a few seconds of hesitation innocent little Zoe Benson grabbed a tight hold of Madison Montgomery's hair and shoved her head in between her legs. As that was exactly what Madison wanted the former actress rewarded her by taking her 'girl cock' into her mouth and eagerly began to suck on it. God, Madison had missed sucking cock, and while it didn't taste the same and it wasn't warm if it meant a dildo up her twat again it was a small price to pay. Besides, she loved being manhandled, or in this case womanhandled, which made Madison that much more eager to please. Sadly Zoe didn't follow it up with words, or anything rough, but there was something to be said for the other girl gently stroking her hair while Madison continued sucking cock.

Wanting to show off her abilities as a cock sucker, and maybe to get some verbal approval from Zoe, Madison began pushing the strap-on into her throat. She had initially spent a few long minutes bobbing her head up and down the first few inches, before taking it into the back of her mouth, but then she just kept going in one long slow thrust until she shoved the entire length into her windpipe. Madison even left it there for a few long seconds, before beginning to bob up and down on that dick while barely choking and gagging. Which got Madison exactly what she wanted, namely firstly verbal approval, and then just a chance to get fucked for the first time in years. Just not the way she was expecting.

"Wow! Madison Montgomery does give the best blow jobs!" Zoe chuckled with delight, "Oh yes, that's it, suck it good cock sucker! Suck my cock! Get it nice and wet for your sluttty little hole. Mmmmm yessssss, that's so hot. Too hot! I need more, ohhhhhhh, I need to fuck you. Oh yes, bend over bitch! I wanna fuck you like the bitch you are!"

"Oh my God, finally!" Madison exclaimed after taking the cock out of her mouth, then she jumped on all fours in the middle of the bed and wiggled her butt before eagerly encouraging, "Come on, fuck me! Mmmmm, it's been ages since my pussy had a good deep dicking."

Zoe smirked, "Who said anything about your pussy?"

Madison scoffed, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Zoe said firmly, holding her ground.

"And what makes you think I'll let you?" Madison raised an eyebrow.

"Please, we both know you love it up the ass." Zoe pointed out, "I remember the threesome."

"Yeah, but why should I give you the honour?" Madison questioned.

"Erm, maybe because just how hard I made you cum in my mouth?" Zoe argued, "So you could see it as a reward... or we could just stop."

"You wouldn't dare?" Madison exclaimed, horrified by the thought.

"Try me." Zoe challenged.

"Alright, fine." Madison huffed, "But you better do a good job, otherwise that dildo is going up your ass."

"We'll see." Zoe hummed, kneeling behind her prey.

Zoe had been telling the truth about sleeping her way through their Coven, and using a strap-on just like this on each one of her conquests. What she neglected to mention was that none of them had allowed her to fuck their asses, which would make this a first for her. A first which she very much wanted, so much so she did a good job of hiding how nervous she was. Or maybe she was just so distracted by staring at Madison's cute little butt. Then just as the bitchy actress was about to open her mouth and start complaining again Zoe lowered her head downwards, used both her hands to spread apart the other girl's butt cheeks and then slid her tongue up the ass crack of Madison Montgomery.

Which unsurprisingly got a positive reaction out of Madison, "Oooooooh fuckkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhh, mmmmmm, rim me bitch! You wanna ass fuck me like a pervert? Huh? Well you better make it worth my while. Ohhhhhhh yessssssss, that's it, lick my ass hole you bitch! Lick it good, oh fuck yeah!"

Of course Madison babbled on like that for several minutes, but Zoe completely ignored her and instead concentrated on rimming the bitch. Which was ironically what the former actress clearly wanted, the thought making Zoe smile at the beginning, just before she completely focused on the task at hand. Or on tongue, as the case may be. The point was Zoe concentrated on what she was doing, namely sliding her tongue up and down that butt crack before focusing on Madison's back door, not just sliding her tongue up and down that starfish but swirling it around the opening, and trying to push her way in. Surprisingly she didn't get that far, proving that it really had been a while since Madison had been butt fucked. Which really, really pleased Zoe.

"Oh fuck Zoe, mmmmm, no one's ever eaten my ass this good." Madison moaned, blushing slightly as she realised that this was a little too close to home, prompting her to return to her more insulting words, "You hear that bitch? You're the best butt muncher I've ever had! Ohhhhhh yessssss, you must have been living with your face buried in between the cheeks of other girls, you filthy little anal dyke! Oh fuck yeahhhhhh, eat it good! Eat my fucking ass you ass kissing whore, oooooooh, fuck me!"

It was true, like with the pussy licking this was something Zoe had a lot of experience with. After all, normally she lacked the confidence which was coming naturally now with Madison, Zoe struggling to push the issue and insist on her lovers trying anal, but she was able to talk quite a few of them into letting her lick them back there, as a tongue was a lot less scary than a toy. Which meant it was just that much easier for her to give Madison a nice, long, drawn-out rim job until the other girl was begging for a butt fucking. Which of course didn't actually take that long, but Zoe enjoyed denying Madison to the point of frustration, before finally moving to the next stage.

"Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, I love your tongue in my ass. I love it! I love your dyke tongue in my ass. But I want more. Give it to me. Please? Fuck my ass you bitch, fuck it good!" Madison whined, pretty much repeating herself over and over again until finally that talented tongue was replaced with a finger, causing her to cry out loudly and joyfully.

"Wow!" Zoe moaned as she slowly pushed her finger into Madison's butt hole, "You know, for a self-proclaimed anal whore, your ass is pretty tight."

"Well, that was a whole lifetime ago, so who knows, I might have been dead so long that I'm technically a virgin again." Madison smirked mockingly, before admitting thoughtfully, "Actually, this body is new, so maybe... I mean, weirder things have happened, right?"

"I guess." Zoe murmured dismissively, mostly focused on what she was doing, although adding with a smirk, "But if that's the case, I'll be happy to take your second anal cherry."

This actually led to a rare moment of laughter and camaraderie between the two girls, before they focused on Zoe's finger finishing it's violation of Madison's surprisingly tight ass. Zoe then briefly savoured the moment before beginning to pump that finger in and out of Madison's ass hole, which was again something she'd just about been able to talk and other girl into, although that was mostly as a break from the rimming or more often than not an added bonus to a pussy licking. For this to be actually preparation for anal sex was pretty overwhelming for Zoe, especially considering who it was with. Not that she was going to let that distract her from doing the job, which included twirling her finger around as well as pumping it in and out of Madison's back hole, and inevitably adding a second finger.

Along the way of course Madison continued her whining, "Yeahhhhh Zoe, finger my butt. Mmmmm, finger fuck it just like that, oh fuck, get my whore ass nice and ready for your girl cock. Oh yeah, fuck me good. Fuck me now! Come on bitch, fuck me! Fuck me fuck me fuck me, ohhhhhhhh, just fuck my ass already! Fuck it with your big dick! Oh fuck!"

"You wanna get fucked, huh?" Zoe questioned mockingly as she finally removed her fingers and slapped Madison's ass, "Well spread your cheeks and give me your butt hole!"

"Oh yeah, fuck me!" Madison said eagerly, doing as she was told but then rolling her eyes as Zoe started teasing her even more by sliding the tip of her dick up and down her ass crack, "Fuck me! Fuck my ass, ass fuck me, fuck me in the ass, ohhhhhhh yessssssss, ah fuck!"

Madison cried out with joy when Zoe finally, finally, stopped dicking around and shoved her strap-on dick in her ass. Sure, there was a pause right after, probably as a result of Zoe giving her some unnecessary time to relax more than anything else, but it also gave Madison a chance to savour the feeling of having a cock stretching her butt hole for the first time in what felt like forever. Mostly because thanks to her trip to hell it felt like decades, instead of just a few years, but now finally there was a penis in her shit hole again, and as an added bonus it was attached to another girl. To Zoe. Which made Madison love it even more than a normal cock. Which was really saying something.

Then just as she was becoming frustrated with how long it was taking for Zoe to add another inch the other girl began pushing more dildo into her back door, which of course resulted in Madison crying out even more, along with gasps, whimpers and even moans as the anal penetration continued. Okay, those sounds weren't of pure pleasure, especially not during the initial stretching of her butt hole, and especially not when that strap-on slipped through her anal ring and into her poor neglected ass. However there was enough pleasure mixed in with the pain that Zoe continued stuffing her butt, which was actually kind of impressive. Also the fact that Zoe seemed fascinated by watching her dick sliding into Madison's ass hole.

Which was something Madison couldn't resistant teasing Zoe about, "Like what you see?"

After a brief pause Zoe smirked, and admitted, "Yes."

"Kinky bitch." Madison teased, impressed by Zoe's honesty, "Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, you fucking love staring at my fucking butt hole as you stretch it out and remind it, and me, that it's a fuck hole. Fuck Zoe, what happened to you? You used to be so sweet, and nice, mmmmm, and now you're stuffing my shitter full of cock, and fucking loving it. Almost as much as me. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, feast your eyes bitch! Mmmmm, it's okay, stare at my little back door taking your big dick! Oh fuck Zoe, ooooooh, it feels so good! Fuck me! Stuff me! Stuff every single inch of your big dick up my butt! Ohhhhhh yes, every inch, ohhhhhhh, I want every inch in my ass, oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk!"

In response Zoe just rolled her eyes and then returned her gaze to Madison's butt hole as she started pushing inch after inch of dildo into that forbidden hole, making the actress once again cry out in mostly pleasure. Not that it stopped Madison from running her mouth of course. No, she taunted Zoe with the most twisted dirty talk she could think of while this girl who had been so annoyingly innocent and pure continued to abuse her most private hole. God, Madison had missed this feeling. Okay, she kind of wished the dick was real, but for it to be a girl doing this to her, for it to be Zoe doing this to her, totally made up for it. Actually if Madison was being honest, it surpassed it.

Then all of a sudden Zoe was balls deep, inspiring Madison to cry out, "Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, every inch, mmmmm, fuck! That's every single inch of your big dick up my butt! Oh shit, I love it! Fuck me! Please Zoe, mmmmm, fuck my butt. Butt fuck me, ooooooh, fuck me in the butt, oh my God! Yesssssss, just like that, fuck me, mmmmm, fuck! Oh my God! Oh my God, Oh my God, oooooohhhhhh my Goooooodddddd, this is amazing! You're amazing! Ohhhhhh yesssssss, oh my God Zoe, can anyone in our Coven sit down any more? Or are you just butt fucking them all? Because oh God, you're such an amazing butt pirate! Oh yeah, who would have thought sweet little Zoe Benson would be such an awesome butt busting top! Oh God, and you seem like such a bottom! Oh fuck, I love it! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Oh shit!"

Again Zoe didn't initially respond, just allowing Madison to run her mouth for a few long seconds while both girls savouring the feeling of Zoe's thighs pressed against Madison's butt cheeks. Madison also had the bonus of savouring the feeling of every inch of that big cock buried within her rectum and stretching her out more than ever before back there, making her feel like a total anal whore. Then Zoe started pumping her hips slowly back and forth, officially starting the ass fucking. And fuck, if it had felt good before that was nothing compared to how it felt now, Madison in amazement at just what an incredible butt fucker sweet little Zoe Benson was, and happily letting her know it. Mostly through words, although also through cries, whimpers and moans.

Zoe loved those sounds the best, as Madison was an expert at annoying her with her words, and the bitch couldn't help annoy her even as she was in this very vulnerable position. But those sounds, and the moments she was able to render Madison Montgomery speechless, that was pure heaven. Something she promised herself she would experience a lot more later when she was giving this bitch a brutal rectum wrecking which would rendered her completely speechless. Or more accurately, turn her into a screaming, crying and whimpering wreck. Hell, it was tempting to increase her speed now, as given how well this ass whore was taking it she probably wouldn't complain. But no, Zoe had no intention of stopping this.

After all, this was something she had wanted ever since that first threesome as she and Kyle had DP'ed Madison. Which of course had been Madison's idea, and initially Zoe had been happy to lie back as the actress straddled the strap-on they had summoned and Kyle pushed his dick up Madison's ass, but even before Madison started cumming ridiculously hard on her cock Zoe began imagining what it would be like to be the one fucking that ass. Which she hadn't of course had the guts to mention back then, but she came close, and now she'd wished she had bought it up, because this proved Madison would have let her, just like she would have guessed.

She also wished she had insisted on anal from her other conquests, because this was so freaking hot. It definitely wouldn't have been this satisfying if it hadn't been Madison bent over in front of her and getting what she so richly deserved, but it would have still been wonderful to see her cock pumping in and out of another girl's butt hole. Especially if that girl was spreading her cheeks and giving her the perfect view of this debauchery, just like Madison freaking Montgomery was doing for her now. But it was Madison, making this honestly the thing Zoe had most wanted, even if it was kind of embarrassing to admit, even to herself while she was doing it.

Because this was secretly the thing she most wanted Zoe became completely lost in it, especially as Madison's words finally trailed off and were replaced by sounds of pure pleasure, and an increasing need. Although it wasn't just those sounds which left Zoe practically mindless, but the heavenly side of her dick dominating Madison Montgomery's butt hole and the sheer joy of sodomising another girl, this girl, for the first time in her life. Especially as she was determined to make sure it was the first of many. Especially with this girl. Maybe only with this girl? Yes, Zoe would love that, but either way, even if Madison never let her do this again she was determined to make this ass hers forever.

Madison couldn't bear the idea of never doing this again. Oh God, she needed Zoe to do this to her every single day, because this girl was just ridiculously good at fucking her ass. Maybe she was just ridiculously good with a strap-on, but either way Madison needed this to be a regular thing. To be Zoe Benson's little strap-on loving whore who took it in any hole this girl wanted. Hell, for a few long minutes, or maybe hours, there Madison wanted Zoe to do this to her forever. But then inevitably the need to cum slowly began growing inside her, and while Madison wanted to hold back at first so she could enjoy more of this heaven inevitably it just became too much for her.

"Harder! Fuck me harder you bitch!" Madison demanded, "Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, I want to be fucked properly. Oh God, seriously Zoe, enough of this gentle bull-shit! Fucking wreck my ass! Mmmmm, come on, we both know you want too. After... everything, I'd bet you'd just love to have me walking funny, oooooooh, and not be able to sit, or shit, right for a week. So fucking do it! Fuck me! Ohhhhhhh, fuck yeah, punish my ass for all the bad things I did before. Literally. Please? I deserve it, ohhhhhh, we both know it, mmmmm, and it will feel sooooooooo goooooooodddddddd, mmmmmm, please Zoe? Oh Zoe! Oh my God, please just fuck my ass harder!"

Of course the bitch couldn't just give Madison what she wanted right away. No, she just continued slowly sodomising her, the smirk on her face telling Madison that Zoe knew exactly what she was doing. Which again if she was being honest impressed her, as she hadn't realised little Zoe Benson was capable of this kind of sadistic torture. Of course she wasn't in the mood to congratulate the other Witch and learning a thing or two from her. No, Madison was determined to cum, and Madison Montgomery always got what she wanted, no matter the price she had to pay. Although luckily for her the price Zoe wanted ended up being exactly what Madison wanted to give her.

"You want it harder, huh?" Zoe finally questioned.

"Duh, I've only been saying it for hours." Madison whined.

"Then what do I get in return?" Zoe asked.

"Anything you fucking want." Madison moaned.

"Anything?" Zoe pushed.

"Did I stutter?" Madison mocked.

Emboldened by the mockery Zoe growled, "Then how about this ass? Huh? How about whenever I'm frustrated with you, or just frustrated, or just in the fucking mood, you bend over and let me take it out on your ass? Does that sound fair to you? An orgasm for your ass? We both know you'd like that, so-"

"Fuck yeah I would!" Madison gleefully agreed, "Ohhhhhhh, just make me cum first. Prove your worthy of my ass, and it's yours, ooooooh, whenever you want it, oh fuck, I swear. I swear I'll be your slutty little butt bitch, mmmmm, if you just fucking pound fuck my slutty little whore hole! Oh God, come on Zoe, fuck me!"

Deciding that was enough Zoe then ordered, "Help me. Mmmmm yeahhhhhhh, get on all fours like the bitch you are and help me pound your slut butt."

"Fuck yeah!" Madison moaned as she obeyed, "Fuck me hard, oooooohhhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd, fuck my ass hard and make me your bitch, if you can."

Having got everything she wanted except her orgasm Madison pushed herself up onto all fours and greedily started slamming her ass back against Zoe. Given all the teasing which had led up to this Madison was half expecting Zoe to suddenly stop her again at the last second, and part of her was even hoping for it, just to prove that Zoe really had become as sadistic as she was. But then she would have to kill Zoe and finish herself off, which wouldn't be anywhere near as satisfying. Thankfully Zoe finally gave Madison what she was owed, namely the kind of mind shattering orgasm she'd only previously received from this girl, although to receive it this way was so much more wonderfully intense.

She then continued receiving those incredibly intense orgasms over and over again as Zoe continued pounding her ass hard and deep, making sure that if Madison hadn't meant those words before she meant them now. And honestly? She had meant them the first time, although she welcomed her new top solidifying their positions. Which made Madison wonder if she should do something for the occasion, like tattoo 'Property of Zoe Benson' literally on her butt, which was the last coherent thought Madison had for quite a while as after that she was nothing but a shameless little ass whore, obsessively slamming herself back and forth to get more pleasure.

Zoe came too. She was better at holding back, especially when using a strap-on, but she just couldn't help it. This wasn't just relentless bashing against her clit or the fact she'd made a pretty girl cum. No, this was literally Zoe getting everything she wanted. She was fucking Madison Montgomery again, and not just fucking her, but fucking her in the ass. She was finally butt fucking another girl, and the mental high was better than she'd ever dreamed. Even when she dreamed of sodomising Madison. Then there was the fact that Madison was clearly loving this as much as she was, and it was just all too much. Zoe couldn't have held back if she tried, although to her credit she managed to do herself proud by pushing herself through the pleasure to continue the anal pounding.

Which was particularly impressive, given the main thing that made her cum and the main thing she wanted in this world was for Madison Montgomery to be hers, and now she was. Zoe hadn't really wanted to admit that, even to herself, but in this moment it was undeniable, and now it was actually happening. Except, Madison was a professional actress, a.k.a. a professional liar, infamous for saying whatever she had to do to get what she wanted, meaning there was a very good chance that she would laugh off her words the second they stopped fucking. Well fuck that! Zoe was going to make her mean those words, even if it meant she had to destroy the annoying blonde's ass hole in the process.

Fuelled by anger and rage that Madison might go back on her word, and that she would have to go back to living in a world where she was denied this perfect little ass, Zoe started muttering every spell she knew that could possibly increase her speed, stamina and strength to make this ass fucking truly epic. The funny thing was, Madison seem to spend that time keeping up with her, perhaps indicating that the actress was doing the same. Or Zoe was just so delirious at this point she wasn't even aware that she was also increasing Madison's speed, strength and stamina. It didn't really matter, because either way Zoe felt she got her point across, and just in case it wasn't crystal clear she grabbed a handful of blonde hair, pulled it back and reminded Madison of what she now was.

"Take it! Take it, take it, TAKE IT! Take it bitch! Oh Madison, you're such a bitch Madison! But now you're my bitch!" Zoe growled lustfully, "Yeahhhhhhh, I just made you cum like a little bitch with a dick in your whore ass, mmmmm, my dick, oooooooh, and that means you're mine now. Your hot little ass is mine! Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhh, your butt hole is my fuck hole! Mmmmmm, it's a bitch hole, on a bitch, who's now my bitch who has to take it up her bitch ass, ohhhhhhh, and cum like a whore! Yessssssss, cum for me Madison! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, I've got Madison Montgomery cumming like an anal slut, mmmmm yesssssss, making her my little up the butt bitch! Oh yes, Madison Montgomery is my bitch! Oh fuck! Oh Madison! Ohhhhhhhh yesssssss, Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd!"

Those words kind of backfired on Zoe as even with all her magic spells increasing her stamina, and after all the practice she'd had pussy fucking girls, ultimately she found herself cumming so hard it didn't matter, and she collapsed in pure exhaustion down onto the other Witch beneath her. Although she could take comfort in the fact that Madison collapsed too, meaning they were both lying in a sweaty heap. Then Zoe slowly came to her senses and realise just what she'd done, how far she had gone, and she was filled with embarrassment and shame. For a second she thought for sure she was going to literally die, again, either from that embarrassment and shame, or more likely from a vengeful Madison Montgomery. Although maybe Zoe should have known better by now.

"Oh my God, that was amazing." Madison groaned happily.

"It wasn't too much?" Zoe asked nervously as she came down from her high, "I thought you might enjoy name-calling, but I got a bit carried away."

"God no, if anything it wasn't enough." Madison insisted, "I mean, it was awesome, but you could definitely be meaner to me, and if we could find a way to make you fuck me even harder it would be perfect."

Amazed by this Zoe just blinked for a few long seconds, before asking, "So, we're definitely doing this again?"

"Fuck yeah." Madison grinned, "I'm like, totally your bitch now."

Zoe beamed happily, then chuckled mostly to herself, "Not bad for just one dance."


End file.
